The upside team
by Eelyak22
Summary: A crossover of huge perportions! Percy Jackson, son of Jupiter Jason from the lost hero, Ablus Potter from Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, Leven Thumps, and Gregor the Overlander all in one huge story! 6 kids one of them being the only with everything.
1. beginnings are terrible

Chapter 1 Beginnings are terrible

Everyone likes the new kid. For maybe a week, before they find out that the new kid is weird, mean, or shy. Rarely do people like new kids for their personalities.

Well I am one of those exceptions. Everyone at my school for some alien reason likes me. I felt like Bella from Twilight, wanting to be ignored but no one will let her be alone. But unfortunately there is no super cute vampire roaming the halls.

Here I can explain it better a week ago when I got of the plane at DFW airport.

The rain had followed me from the Amazon to Texas. Yes, I had lived in Brazil but was born in America. I had been raised bilingual with Portuguese and English, and could pass as either heritage because I don't have an accent.

I stepped off the plane with a thought of dread. The airport was so bleak with no color what so ever. I was used to bright and distracting colors that would light the entire room up. I could only see a random spot of color in the sea of black suites. Tuesdays were most defiantly not going to have any people my age here.

"Me desculpem miss, onde posso pegar as malas e onde estao as casas?" I asked not realizing I was speaking Portuguese.

"Excuse me Honey?" The lady behind the desk asked with a thick Texan accent.

"Oh sorry, I meant to ask where do I pick up my things." I pleaded, already I felt out of place. She had a sincere grin at my look of hopelessness, and gave me a map, talking me through the process of getting there. I thanked her and headed toward the luggage pick up.

I walked quickly and got my luggage faster than everyone else. From there I headed toward the front. My phone buzzed from within my pocket and quickly retrieved it.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as I heard the familiar sounds of a Brazil parade behind them. They had sent me here for my protection they had said and had sent me of with less than warm good byes.

"Hi Angel!" Lisa pretty much yelled through my phone, hopeing that her best friend would be excited to hear her.

"Hey darling." I answered back, smiling at my best friends picture on my phone.

"So how is this Texas?" She asked, her accent thicker than I remembered.

"Not as good as Brazil, but I have only been here a few minuets." I answered, focusing on waving down a taxi.

"O seu de ver o desfile?" I could hear Lisa's dad talking to her in the back ground.

"Sim, eu nao dad. Hey I got to go! Bye Desarae!" She said and then hung up.

I sighed, this place is going to be harder to get used to than I thought. Finally I caught a taxi, and climbed into the back seat.

"Where to?" The over weight taxi driver asked, looking into the rear view mirror to see my face.

"Cordelleen." I answered, holding my purse in my lap.

He started to drive and I started to get used to the surrounding area. Dallas was pretty I had thought, a bit more sophisticated then Brazil, more with natural beauty. I braided then rebraided my hair, one of my nervous twitches. I have long dirty blonde hair that reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades.

I was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt because I had wanted to be comfortable on the plane. Now I took off the pants and revealed the shorts underneath. About ten minuets after I left the airport we arrived at my aunt and uncles house. I saw my cousins face pressed against the window, waiting for me.

That made me smile as I paid the driver. I got my trunk from the trunk (funny huh) and headed up the walk way.

Miles my six year old cousin came running out and tried to help me with my bag. I put it down and gave him a hug.

"Look how big and strong you have gotten since I last saw you." I said, and he smiled. I haven't seen him for a year, and I was surprised that he even remembered me.

"See sissy, I got this scab yesterday." He pointed to his elbow, and I over exaggerated by letting my jaw drop and eyes go big.

"Did your mommy kiss it." I asked.

"Yes, and so did Elee!" He was referring to his babysitter who was born last week.

"She did!" I smiled and carried him inside with my bag in the other hand.

When I entered the house, Uncle Milo came and gave me a hug.

Aunt Jasmine wasn't home yet so I headed up to my new room. I had one thing to say about it, Blue.

I love blue and was surprised to find out that they remembered that little detail. I took my clothes and placed them on either a drawer or a hanger. I had a laptop on my desk and my bookshelf stocked. My school books and binders were on the chest in the closet, ready to go for the first day of school or the first day for me. By the time I was finished I had to say good night to Miles and help clean the dishes.

"So how was your first day in Texas?" Uncle Milo asked sitting at the table looking at some taxes he had to pay.

"It was great when I got here." I answered not wanting to mention the airport.

"How would you feel about going to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea, that would be great. I will get to meet the teachers and students so that would be great." I answered, and he smiled.

"Alright you will need to set your alarm to 6:45 first day of sophomore year we don't want to be late." He smiled and I returned the smile.

I walked up stairs and set my alarm clock. I laid down to sleep and once my head hit the pillow I was out.

At 12:30 

"Shhh, she is asleep!" Gregor whispered trying to quiet the others.

"How many times have I had to tell you, she can't hear us!" Artemis retorted his sleeked back hair ruffled a little around the edges.

Gregors face flushed and ran his hand through his brown hair, with his whitish blue hand. "Can you explain that please."

This time Leven replied, "You fell asleep but do you remember waking up, no. You are invisible to human eyes because you're in Foo." He answered scratching the area right above the white streak in his brown hair.

"Come on guys lets focus." Jason, the only blonde haired one in a group of brown haired boys, retorted.

"So she is the only girl?" Albus Potter asked looking down at Desarae with thought.

"She is going to have to be tough, because she is really important." Percy stated.

"Come on guys, we should go see the others now." Leven turned away from her and they all followed.


	2. cute guys on a bus

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock blaring. _Mental note: remember to change my alarm. _I thought, climbing out of my bed.

I slowly put on my black shirt, and skirt. _This _is my school uniform, and I would have loved to burn it.

The thought of a new school in the middle of winter was honestly really scary. I kept reminding myself that it was only for this year and the next, surely I would make it through.

I walked as if in slumber, and stopped at the corner, waiting for the bus. The air was cold, nipping at my fingers, and I was glad for the boots I wore or else I would be freezing.

When I arrived at the bus stop, there were two other people there. One was a boy and the other a girl. The guys eyes opened wide when he saw me and the girl scowled at the guy's reaction.

"Hi my name is Dylan. What's yours?" He stuck out his hand and the girl next to him, glared at me with unforgiving eyes. "Clare be nice." He stated but her eyes never lost their stare.

"Desarae Grojun." I answered, taking his hand.

He smiled wide and I thought that he would burst.

The bus came rolling around and I gathered my confidence.

Clare grabbed Dylan and ran onto the bus the second the doors were open. I took my time with it and choose the only seat with no one there. I did my braid thing again, and waited for the bus to start again. We started and it was only a few minuets later that we stopped. Only two people boarded both boys. The first boy sprinted to the back next to another girl. The second boy plopped down next to me.

He had chocolate brown hair with a white streak in his hair. He smiled at me and asked "You're new here?" He had a very nice voice, pleasant.

"Yea, just moved from Brazil." I answered.

"That is so cool. Well I was new last year; I am a junior this year." He told me. "By the way my name is Leven thumps."

"Desarae Grojun, nice to meet you." I answered.

As we neared the school I felt a sense of apprehension.

"Don't worry you will do fine." He told me as we got off the bus.

"And you could sit with me and my friends at lunch alright." He reassured.

"Thanks Leven. I will see you then." I breathed and he left. When he was out of sight, I felt defenseless for some reason, like I was all alone.

Here we go…


	3. Can you recieve an F in lunch?

CHAPTER 3

The first day was terrible. Every class I went to was filled with people that wanted to be my friends including the Dylan kid I saw on the bus. Along with him was Joe, B.J., Harrison and Tyler and they kind of creeped on me throughout the day. The only relief that I received was at lunch.

I walked into the lunch room and stood in the doorway, uncertain I wanted entry into the crowded room.

"Hey Desarae, over here." I could see Leven and I walked over there, relieved that I didn't have to stand there and look like an idiot.

"Hey, how was half of your first day?" He asked and pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"Awful." I answered, and set my lunch in front of me. He laughed.

"Guys this is the girl I met on the bus." Leven said and I noticed that there were other boys there. "This is Jason, Albus, Artemis, Gregor, and Percy. He gestured to each of them in turn.

It only mildly surprised me that two of the boys names every Artemis and Albus but then again the handsome tall one next to me was Leven.

This was when I noticed the waving. Apparently a Desarae Grojun fan club had been formed at one of the tables. All of the boys that I had mentioned before were sitting at the same table, all gesturing wildly toward the table. The only two who weren't was the girl Clare from before and B.J. was trying to look cool but it wasn't working.

"Are the looking for you?" Artemis questioned and my hand flew to my mouth. He had an extremely thick accent and the same tone of voice that I had heard many years ago.

Long ago, well really not that long ago more like 8 years ago, I had a best friend. His name had been Thomas and he had been a foreign exchange student. Well lets say that he hasn't been seen by anyone for 8 years for he had passed away.

But Artemis sounded just like him with the exception of a deeper more matured mans voice. I gawked at him a few moments before until I gained enough nerve to answer his question.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Well then lets invite them over." Leven said and before I could object, he had motioned for them to join us.

And join us they did… oh God this is going to be a long lunch…


End file.
